


Never Letting Go

by OopsIShipTheThingArchive



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: M/M, Morning After, Sibling Incest, Trans Character, Trans Hiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 21:24:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3149024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OopsIShipTheThingArchive/pseuds/OopsIShipTheThingArchive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Last night, Hiro presented his microbots at the student exposition.  Last night, Hiro kissed his brother in a fit of euphoria.  Last night, Tadashi might have made the biggest mistake of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Letting Go

**Author's Note:**

> Again, started as a drabble, but when it hit 2000 words I think it stopped being a drabble and became a one shot. Trans Hiro because trans boy Hiro is canon as far as I'm concerned.

Tadashi stared at his reflection in the mirror, barely contained panic bubbling under his skin as he leaned forward to take a closer look at his face. "Oh no."

The delicate skin of his lower lip was bruised, the blue tinge a silent accusation and reminder in one. Not to mention the mark blooming dark at the juncture of his neck and shoulder.  And--

He turned, craning his neck to look at his back, and whimpered.  Eight perfect red crescents were dug into the top of his shoulders, and innumerable scratch marks ran down his shoulder blades.  Oh man this was so, _so_ bad. He could never look at his brother again. He should call the police, turn himself in—no.  No he wouldn't do that. If he did they'd question Hiro, make him relive what happened last night, and there was no way he would make his little brother go through it again.

 He'd have to move out, there was no way he could face his aunt, and oh my god how was he going to explain this to his friends?  Tadashi dropped his head into his hands, a noise somewhere between a groan and a sob forcing itself out of his hoarse throat.

"Mmph?" Hiro popped upright from the tangled mess of Tadashi's bed, his usually messy hair sticking out wildly in all directions. "Tadashi?"

That was...not the tone Tadashi expected to hear. Hiro sounded slightly concerned, but not panicked, not horrified.  Admittedly he hadn't been _complaining_ last night (he could still hear Hiro's breathy little chant of "harder, harder, harder," each word forced out by the snap of Tadashi's hips and he was never going to forget how beautifully wrecked his brother had sounded) but now he must be having regrets, right?

If he was, he was hiding it well.  Hiro stretched luxuriously, revealing the bruises high on the prominent bones of his hips (left from Tadashi’s grasping hands as he pulled his little brother down and ground up into him and Hiro was making delicious little gasping noises into his mouth), then licked his lips and made a face at the taste. “Ugh, I have morning-mouth,” he complained, swinging his legs over the side of the bed.  “Why are you up so early?”

Tadashi wasn’t sure what to say.  Because everything after we got home last night was a blur of exhilaration and adrenaline and I was still reeling from your kiss after your presentation? Because we didn’t talk about this at all just groped each other like the horny teenagers we are and flung our clothes everywhere and at least I remembered to use condoms (all three times)? Because I might have _raped_ my baby brother last night?  The thought had bile rising at the back of his tongue and he lurched involuntarily over the sink.

Within seconds Hiro was at his side, pulling at his arms and squeezing between him and the counter.  “Tadashi, are you okay?”

Tadashi looked away, shrugging.  Hiro reached up to cup his face in his hands and instead pulled them down and clenched them at his sides.  “You’re not regretting last night are you?”

“Are you?” he asked seriously.  Hiro smelled like sweat and morning breath and _sex_ and it was messing with his head.

“Not unless you are.”  Hiro hopped up on the counter so he’d be closer to Tadashi’s height.  “Hey, Tadashi, will you please look at me?”

No? He didn’t want to, couldn’t face him, and compromised on looking at Hiro’s reflection in the mirror. His brother had his own scratch marks all the way from his shoulders down to his buttocks, and a livid bite mark at the nape of his neck, one that would (hopefully) be barely hidden by his shirt. Even with the horror still burning at the back of his throat Tadashi couldn’t suppress a small surge of satisfaction at seeing _his_ marks on Hiro’s skin.

Hiro shifted uncomfortably and Tadashi glanced down at him to see brown eyes wide with worry and confusion.  “Tadashi, I’m sorry, I thought you wanted to too, or I wouldn’t have—sorry.”

He hated himself…but he hated to see that guilty look on Hiro’s face more. And he wouldn’t be lying at all. “I wanted to,” he whispered, unable to tear his eyes away from Hiro’s.  “I did but—how do—I can’t take advantage of you like that.”

“Don’t get guilty on me, you’re overthinking it.”  Hiro twined both his legs around one of Tadashi’s and hooked his ankles together to hold him in place.  “Last night was amazing.  You don’t have to have a crisis about it you know.”

Tadashi let out a small mirthless laugh, and Hiro punched his arm lightly. “Come on.  Don’t make me feel bad about really, really good sex.”

“How do you know it was good?” Tadashi asked, trying to keep the slightly hysterical note out of his voice.  “You don’t have much to compare to do you?”

“Hmm. No.”  Hiro smirked at him.  “We could do it again just so I’d be sure.”

“Not ready for that yet no.”  Tadashi mumbled.  Even now he was gravitating to his brother, leaning forward to rest his cheek on Hiro’s hair and wrap his arms around his slim body.

Hiro’s laugh shook through him before he gently pushed Tadashi up off of him. “I’m too sore anyway.”

Tadashi flushed at another wave of guilt, but it was less this time as he watched Hiro twisting and stretching on the bathroom counter. “Wow.  You got me,” the younger muttered, craning his neck to see his back and then bending over and spreading his legs.  Tadashi looked away diplomatically, clearing his throat. “Well.  Would you look at that.”

“I looked at that quite a lot last night thanks,” Tadashi mumbled, still averting his gaze (when Hiro was straddling his face, thighs trembling as he fucked himself on his brother’s tongue and then his arms gave out when Tadashi coaxed him into two orgasms in rapid succession).

“I meant the marks you left, perv,” Hiro laughed, and Tadashi reared away with a groan.  “Hey. Tadashi, come back.”

He bent forward again reluctantly, and Hiro reached up with both hands to draw him into a slow kiss.  Oh. Yeah.  That was what had convinced him last night. Hiro kissed with all the enthusiasm and inexperience of his age and Tadashi _loved_ it. “Last night was amazing and I want to do it again sometime and I want you to stop feeling so guilty about this, okay? I love you, Tadashi.”

“Love you too, Hiro,” Tadashi murmured back, giving himself over to the kiss and pressing into Hiro until the boy slid down into the basin of the sink with a giggle.  “I have to go in to the lab today,” Tadashi said blankly, suddenly remembering.

Hiro pouted and wrapped all four limbs around him.  “Fiiine.  I probably can’t convince you to stay here in bed with me all day can I?”

“Aunt Cass will come up and see if we’re still alive after last night,” Tadashi pointed out, and Hiro groaned agreement.

“We should probably pick up before she does that,” he grumbled, kissing Tadashi once more before he slid down from the sink.  “Don’t want her to find your boxers on top of the divider.”

“What?!” Hiro laughed at Tadashi’s mortified expression, padding around him to reach up and flick at the fabric dangling from a corner of the wood.  He couldn’t reach high enough to get a grip on it and pull it down, so he settled for starting to pick up the clothing strewn over Tadashi’s floor.

Tadashi grumbled as he grabbed the offending article of clothing, then laughed out loud as he held it up.  “This isn’t mine, knucklehead.”

“Mm? Oh, that’s where that went!” Hiro grabbed his binder with a grin, adding it to the pile of his clothes that he was starting to gather. Tadashi took a moment to watch his brother, bouncing across the bed, slender limbs flying every which way as he mumbled about being unable to find his boxers.  As he did Tadashi caught glimpses of the marks bitten, bruised into the insides of his thighs, and that same sharp warmth of satisfaction welled up in him. _He_ was the one to mark Hiro, the one to make Hiro scream his pleasure and quake in his arms.  And no one else would ever take that away.

Then Hiro turned to him with a bright grin and he couldn’t help smiling back. “You okay now, Tadashi? Going to put your crisis of conscience off until later?”

“Fine,” Tadashi grumbled, but when Hiro passed within reach of him he couldn’t resist pulling him in for another kiss, fingers brushing gently over the mark on his little brother’s neck.

* * *

 

“Heyyy, congrats on the sex!”  Fred was enthusiastic as usual.  Tadashi glanced over at him and unconsciously reached up to cover the mark on his neck with his hand. All of Hiro’s marks were under his clothes, but the younger had been just a little too careless with where he bit.

Honey looked horrified.  “Fred! Hiro’s right there!”

“No, no Honey, it’s fine,” Hiro said, voice strangled with what Tadashi knew was laughter, but Honey looked even more concerned.

“Keep it appropriate please, Fred,” Wasabi called from his corner of the lab.

Fred rolled his eyes and followed the Hamadas into their lab, propping the door open.  Hiro plopped himself down on the floor and reached for a box of microbots he’d stored here after the exposition. Tadashi settled into the chair at his desk, switching on his computer and pulling up one of Baymax’s files. The medical robot had been malfunctioning on that particular diagnosis for days and he thought he’d found the point in the code that was responsible, but hadn’t had time to rewrite it yet.

Then Fred was leaning over his shoulder, sending his chair rolling to the side. “Sooo do we know the girl?” he asked, plenty loud enough to be heard from the other room.

Hiro didn’t even twitch, but Tadashi saw the way the lines of his neck tensed and his fingers went white around his bots.  “He’s not a girl,” Tadashi responded automatically.

Fred whooped and tried for a high five, but Tadashi just stared at him, half in shock.  “Hey, look at you! It was obviously really awesome sex, so who cares who it was with?”

Hiro finally lost control and let out a loud snort.  Tadashi wished he were close enough to kick his brother. Fred apparently missed the exchange, offered another high five (that Tadashi accepted this time) and left, announcing something about soda in the vending machines to the world at large.

Tadashi tried to get a good look at his reflection in the computer monitor, fingers tracing lightly over his throat.  “Is it really that obvious?”

“Well, someone bit your lip hard enough to bruise _and_ you have a massive hickey on the side of your neck so yeah it’s pretty obvious,” Hiro smirked, not looking up from the tiny circuitry he was inspecting.

Tadashi glowered at him in the reflection, glancing quickly at the door before he hissed, “You did this on purpose, didn’t you?”

“Actually, no,” Hiro admitted, looking up with a smile.  “Next time it will be on purpose though.”

Tadashi’s response was cut off when GoGo poked her head around the door, glaring at both of them.  “I hope neither of you think you’re subtle,” she growled.  “If you’re going to go out in public try to do it without practically screaming ‘we had sex and it was awesome’ okay?”

She was gone before either of them could answer.  Tadashi looked down at Hiro, who gestured helplessly, and rubbed his hand over his eyes.  “So apparently this isn’t going to stay secret for long,” he grumbled.

Hiro finally stood and pattered over to shut their door, shoving at it until it locked.  “Even if we can’t keep it a secret, you still want this to continue, right?” he asked, moving over to stand between Tadashi’s spread legs and lean on his shoulders.

_I should say no,_ Tadashi thought, _we’d have to hide and pretend and he’s so young, I would be taking advantage of him no matter what he says, and I don’t know if I can live with this secret let alone Hiro…_ but panicking was hard when Hiro was nuzzling into the side of his neck with a happy little sigh and just the presence of his little brother relaxed and warmed him all over.  “For as long as we can, yes,” he said finally, wrapping his arms around Hiro to draw him in and bury his nose in his brother’s messy hair.

“That’ll be a long time, then,” Hiro drawled, wriggling in his grasp until he could sit sideways in Tadashi’s lap.  “Because I’m never, ever letting this go.”


End file.
